


lovers in pain

by dou23652



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dou23652/pseuds/dou23652
Summary: cute reylo fic to fix the mess jj made
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	lovers in pain

They were both in the death star ruins, Kylo tries to come closer to Rey to try and kiss her but Rey ignites her lightsaber and stabs him, killing him.  
Rey leaves Kylo's body behind and calls her girlfriend Rose.

THE END


End file.
